Boating is a popular activity for a substantial segment of our population. Various boating styles account for the many alternate forms of watercraft. One form is the common pedal powered watercraft In most previous designs of common pedal powered watercraft, the pedals are generally designed as an integral to the watercraft structure. Such designs are a common sight on small lakes and are generally used for recreational sightseeing or exercising.
Bicycling is also popular worldwide both for practical and recreational uses but is limited to land activity. If one wanted to both bike and boat, he or she would have to either opt for either a bicycle or a boat to do so. Accordingly, a pontoon watercraft that can accessorize a common bicycle for use on water would be useful for exercising or recreation.